My Little Pony: Legacy
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: When The Heart of Beginnings is threatened to be stolen by a dark force known as The Echoes. The Fate's must call upon a chosen few to stop the madness before it can even begin. But what is the cost of being a true hero and what kind of Legacy could failure bring? Foreshadow to The Void Walker Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1 Kimmy

_**A/N: Been working on this idea for a while., have a few chapters written and will be posting them as they come.**_

_**This idea is Part of a Different Saga of mine., which after these events leads to The Void Walker Trilogy.**_

_**If you're a fan of that Trilogy so far check this out., deals with different tales though and won't answer really any questions from the Trilogy but might give you a idea of how things will work out.**_

_**Anyway enjoy this fic I had fun writing it. **_

* * *

Three people ran down the streets' of the empty city as rain poured down from the dark clouded sky above, Lightning struck lighting up the sky briefly with an eerie blue light.

That light illuminated their surroundings as various creature's could be seen coming out of the shadows'., while others simply scaled down the sides of the tall builds like spiders on a web.

Some were tall with long arms and clawed hands while others were short with dark red glowing eyes., these abominations went as far as even taking the form of familiar things' like dogs and other animals.

" We are so fucked! " A young man with dark raven hair spoke his light blue eyes glowing in the darkness, drenched from the rain his bangs showered over his face.

He wore a dark black jean jacket and faded worn out jeans, brown boots barely hung to his feet as they were worn from so much running and fighting.

" Langue Slayter! " A teenage girl spoke as she had her back placed against his a smirk on her face while her violet colored hair flowed down her backside soaked but still shimmering, her rose-colored eyes filled with the spark of life.

She wore a small white blouse ripped in places as it showed her full midriff, a small black skirt hugged her hips gently while knee length boots clung to her legs firmly.

" Phst. I've heard it all before Whisper. " A young child no more than twelve giggled standing with the two as her blonde pigtails' were frazzled out barely tied up, her bright blue eyes filled with innocence and wonder.

The child wore a grey hoodie with a pony logo emblazoned on the front, and a pair of baggy shorts while white but muddy sneakers were on her feet no socks seemed to be present.

" Well that's just worrying Kimmy." Whisper smirked half-heartedly as she held a hand out in front of her a golden plated staff appearing in a flash of light, outlined in many jewels with an emblem of a rising sun placed on top.

" Focus!, we're going to have to fight our way out of this shit-storm! " Slayter grumbled holding one hand in the air as a group of shadows came forward a black handled sword appearing in his hand, the flawless silver blade shimmered in the darkness an emblem of a moon pressed into the steel.

" I'm focusing. I'm focusing look at this." Kimmy spoke flashing Slayter a stone faced gaze in which he gave back a scowl.

" Look of pure focus." The child finished as she giggled a flash of light flowing around her before fading away as quickly as it had come, she lifted off the ground slightly her sneakers morphing into a lovely pair of winged shoes outlined in lovely pearls with an emblem of a heart upon them.

Two figures pounced off the side of the buildings towards' Slayter who did a half spin slashing his sword as the blade sliced clean through both, the figure's exploding into white mist as they faded away.

Three dog like creatures howled pouncing towards Slayter as his back was turned only for a bolt of lightning to flash from the sky striking them, each howling in pain as they faded away.

Whisper smirked to Slayter her staff trickling with sparks from her spell before twirling it high above her head pointing it towards a large group of enemies.

" Arcanus Inferno." She spoke in a calm collected tone as a whirlwind of flames erupted around their foes engulfing them inside the fiery blaze.

Suddenly Giant expanding hands clasped around her from the side a tall figure hissing while it began to squeeze the air out of her body, A quick flash of light came flying through the air as Kimmy flew over to the figure.

Swiftly doing a flip in the air she double kicked the figure as hard as she could in the chest sending it flying off into the distance, its claws releasing Whisper who gasped for air softly.

" You ok Whisper? " Kimmy smiled as a shadow lunged from behind her., Slayter quickly throwing his blade in a swirling motion before it sliced through the figure in one slice.

" Stop with the girl-talk and fight! " Slayter snapped holding his hand in front of him the blade reappearing in his grasp.

" Slayter, We need to work together if we're going to live through this." Whisper huffed softly aloud her eyes burning into his own before lightning struck high above once more, the light showing them creatures had surrounded them for miles upon miles.

All three huddled up close each protecting the other., hearts racing within their chests.

No one said the end would be easy.

But like all struggles it had to start somewhere.

* * *

_**The Beginning.**_

" What have I said about running Kimberly Mercer? " Principal Cassidy asked furrowing her brow softly towards Kimmy who was wearing a pink tee with cargo jeans, her blonde hair placed in a sideways ponytail.

" Err, you can get places faster? " Kimmy flashed an innocent yet sarcastic smirk towards the woman who just sighed aloud and casted a frown down at her.

" No., you can hurt someone or cause an accident." Cassidy spoke in a stern manner as she placed a firm hand atop Kims' shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

" Oh yeah..." Kimmy trailed off eyes gazing down a bit sheepishly to the tiled floor below.

" Perhaps a week of detention will refresh your mind young lady." Cassidy smiled herself as Kimmy groaned aloud her lower lip plumping forward in a pout.

" Awww." Kimmy sighed as the bell rang loudly in the halls of Dover High signaling time for the next class.

The Principal just giggled and walked away down the halls' as many student's poured out of the many classes within the building, soon a sea of people flooded the halls' leaving Kimmy feeling like just a number.

A few teenager's pushed past her roughly causing Kimmy to feel flustered as she pushed back heading deeper into the crowd, she had enough of this day already after failing her last test in math.

And now she had to deal with detention to top it all off, pouting again Kimmy quickly made a beeline for the front door's she knew The Java Hut was hosting a slew of live entertainment for the day perfect for she just wanted to relax.

With a smirk she slipped out of the doors and back into the sun filled light of outside, one day of hookey never killed anybody besides she could really use a smoothie.

Giggling Kimmy began running down the front entrance of the High School feeling free as if she had wings loving the feel of the wind through her hair., snapping back into reality her blue hues widened in shock at what was before her.

With a loud crash Kimmy ran right into Vice Principal Marylin who had carried a portable tray of smoothies towards the school., yet now a multitude of colored drinks were spread across her not so clean suit.

" Hehehe, Ms.M I love your hair today." Kimmy spoke her voice cracking softly out of fear as her small frame shivered.

" Office now! " Marylin spoke her voice never lifting in tone which was the scary part of it all as she slowly brushed the globs of smoothies off her waist.

" I'm so dead." Kimmy sighed beaten before laying on her backside on the ground., with a day like this why even get up?

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room of the Principals office Kimmy had her mind racing frantically., Ms.M already told her they would be calling her parents which wasn't bad enough but her school punishment was still on its way.

" Why can't I ever get anything right? " Kimmy slowly let out a small huff as she gazed to the clock in the corner of the room watching as it counted down the seconds to her doom.

Ticking faster and faster almost as if drawing her into a trance she felt her eyes getting heavier., Her body slowly feeling as if it were submerged in warm water it was a feeling unlike any other.

" Star-Light Hill..." A soft-spoken voice echoed around her as Kimmy suddenly snapped back into reality looking around quickly trying to find the source of the voice.

Staring towards the door she could see a Blonde girl even younger than herself smiling towards her wearing a blue summer dress her eyes pale almost pure white.

" Who? " Kimmy tried to ask before the ticking once more caught her attention, the Principals door swiftly opening as stepped out with a disappointed look upon her face.

" Inside now! " She pointed towards her office as the young bewildered girl gave her an odd look before staring back to the doorway only to find it empty.

Slowly getting to her feet she wondered who she was or what she wanted.

Walking into the Principals' office she instead decided to focus on her fate at hand.

* * *

" I've found my Champion." The Blonde girl smiled as she turned to her side to face her sister's who gave her an odd look each sharing the same colored eyes., one had short raven hair dressed in a black dress rattled and torn while the other wore a green one filled with frills and silk with red curls that fell shoulder length.

" A child Fate? " The Raven haired girl asked in confusion.

" Yes Nevermore a child, what she may lack in size she makes up in heart." Fate giggled happily as she tilted her head to the side softly her sister merely scoffing back.

" My champion shall be one worth my power, one who knows all too well the pain the world can cause." Nevermore sighed in sadness walking off down the sidewalk a dark mist engulfing her as she faded away.

" Hmm always the stubborn one., what about you Destiny? " Fate asked turning towards the redhead who just giggled aloud and looked away.

" My Champion I think I can sense her., she will never forget that light in the world never dies. " Destiny smiled slowly walking off to the west humming to herself caught up in her own little world.

Fate just smiled to herself they had little time to lose., a Darkness was coming and only the chosen Champion's would be able to stand a chance at stopping it.

Guardians of the Light.

Closing her eyes gently she prayed they would be able to stop the madness of the coming days.

And embrace their Fate.

No matter what miseries the future would bring.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Chapter one is up!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this fic and don't worry TLF is still being updated prob will update it tomorrow just working on a huge fight scene which is always trouble lol.**_

_**R&R it helps and hope you enjoyed another tale.**_

_**Signed, IRD.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Slayter

_**A/N: Finally did my read through for chapter 2.**_

_**I'm trying to post 1 through 3 tonight and 4 and 5 tomorrow.**_

_**Yeah I've written a good amount already so It can get into the main plot faster lol.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this so far.**_

* * *

" Give me the bag you old hag! " A young man wearing a grey hoodie snapped at an elderly woman her silver hair flowing down her backside in waves, her eyes were a pale blue never blinking a scowl placed across her lips.

She wore a small black dress that was cut just to the knees as dark blue heels clung to her feet, even as the young man pointed a switch blade to her face she never once lost her calm.

" I can't do that but perhaps you should just go, before I'm forced to deal with the follies of a youth such as you." The woman spoke her voice icy and calm like a coming storm.

" I'm not going to ask again! " The man yelled lifting his other hand and swiping at the woman before backhanding her with a loud pop as she fell down to the ground with a thud her bag falling at her side.

Grinning the man kneeled down taking the black handbag in hand the woman not saying a word, yet his victory was short-lived as soon as he had the bag in hand he felt a tug on his shoulder.

With a strong tug he felt himself flung backward with a single shove falling to the ground with a crash., Slayter stood watching him with narrowed eyes wearing a red shirt and black jeans his frame stout youthful and strong.

" I belive that bag is hers'." Slayter spoke in a silent but calm tone as the youth slung back up swinging a fist at him, easily dodging it he grabbed his arm and quickly twisted it back.

Wincing in pain the youth flicked out his switch blade again and stabbed at slayters' chest, barely missing as he moved to the side yet he could hear his shirt tear from a close call.

Growling under his breath Slayter twisted the youths arm all the way back till he heard a loud pop, screaming out the blade was dropped to the ground before Slayter allowed his knee to strike up into the attackers' face.

A loud pop echoed in the lonely alley the youth falling to the ground wincing in pain shivering with fear., Slayter kneeled down picking up the blade before the youth with heart racing decided to bolt for it running off into the distance.

Scoffing as he rolled his eyes Slayter simply tossed the blade into a nearby dumpster not really a fan of thuggish weapons, Light blue hues fell to the elderly woman who was weakly trying to get to her feet.

With a gentle touch he placed a hand atop her shoulder and assisted her back to her feet, his raven hair slicked back with bangs falling across his eyes gently.

" Are you ok ma'am? " Slayter questioned bending down grabbing the bag as he gazed up seeing a large bruise across her cheek., his soul burning with a rage inside that he didn't show up sooner.

" Hmm. Yes I am it is quite rare for the youth of today to take such a stand." The woman spoke locking eyes with him while a soft shiver ran down his spine.

" Ahem. well I heard the commotion and." Slayter tried to explain before the woman smiled coldly placing a slender hand atop his cheek eyes gazing deeply into his own.

" I could use such a striking young man like you." She cooed as her hand took the bag back before she slid it onto her spare shoulder.

" For what? " Slayter spoke entranced by this odd woman.

Yet before she could reply she gazed behind him as if sensing something before the scowl returned to her lips., Slayter quickly spun around seeing nothing yet feeling a cold chill.

A voice echoing in his mind as he strained to make out the message while a dark cold shiver ran across his body.

" Star-Light Hill." The voice spoke clearly before Slayter narrowed his eyes towards the empty alleyway his head throbbing in pain as he slowly fell to his knees holding to his ears.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain came to a close and the cool wind halted., taking a deep breath Slayter turned back wondering if the woman was affected by this too yet was only greeted by a dead-end she was gone.

* * *

" The Silver Screen." was a small movie store on its' last legs the only thing keeping the small brick building with a sign of a movie reel afloat nowadays was a small group of people who just refused to upgrade to blue ray.

If anything most customer's at the store rented or bought VHS from classics to simply the flavor of the month., Slayter even had always wondered who was still making new VHS nowadays but never looked into it.

Walking in through the cracked glass door Slayter yawned knowing he was late for his shift and that a certain girl was going to make him pay for that big time.

" Where were you?, my shift ended almost thirty minutes ago! " Whisper pouted her lower lip pushed out while violet colored bangs cascaded over elegant rose-colored hues.

She wore a small blue blouse sleeveless with a flared out black mini skirt, white knee length boots clung to her legs as she placed hands daintily on her hips.

" I." Was all Slayter could muster before the small framed girl poked him hard in the chest her emotions flaring again as anger had a front row seat to this show.

" And why are you bleeding? " Whisper shook her head as he gazed down the to where his shirt was torn yet he failed to notice a large cut on his side blood staining his shirt slightly.

" Well." He tried to reply as the girl just rolled her eyes.

" Let me guess brawling again?, I swear Slayter you need to grow up." Whisper sighed eyes softly gazing down slightly before she began to walk towards the exit hips swaying side to side softly.

" You know what I can't deal with this now., I have a date." She spoke stopping at the door as Slayter suddenly winced slightly holding to his side the first time in a while he felt anything painful like that.

" So you're over us., like that? " Slayter asked as the girl gazed back to him frowning slightly.

" We were over a long time ago Slayter., I need someone who will be there for me when I need him." Whisper slowly flashed a weak smile to him as he gazed down sadly.

" ..." Never saying anything he slowly looked to the counter noticing customer's were lining up quickly.

" Hmm., like always you're just one minute too late." Whisper shrugged walking out of the store leaving him to his thought's this day had just gone from weird to bad in just a small bit of time.

Turning to face the customer's before him, he could hear the voice echo in his mind once more.

Star-Light Hill., what would be waiting there?

Would he want to really know?

* * *

Nevermore stood outside the window her gaze locked on the young man as he slicked back his hair gently hopping behind the counter to the angry mob forming in front of him.

Nodding she knew his heart was heavy with many a dark thoughts, yet she placed her hope that he would be strong enough to overcome it.

Shivering softly she turned around sensing that a dark force had already tried to spirit her champion away.

Would this be the first of many attempts?

Would he be able to resist or would he fall prey to what the darkness could seduce him with?

Only time would tell.

* * *

_**A/N: Dover City is kinda an Echo Itself of a certain High School lol.**_

_**Well character two is now being introduced Slayter., Kimmy and even Whisper was seen at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Things pick up pretty quick and you learn more about each character during their adventures.**_

_**R&R I hope you all enjoy so far.**_

_**Signed, IRD.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Whisper

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates just been busy.**_

_**Well I should have an opening for most of the week if something doesn't pop up so expect more updates soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Sitting across from a handsome young brunette at the diner Whisper found herself thinking about Slayter., perhaps she was too hard on him she knew she didn't even give him a chance to explain himself.

Frowning her rose-colored eyes stared off into the distance her nose scrunching up slightly in an annoyed manner., knowing him he went off with some friends to act like some big shot showing off how bad he was.

Why couldn't he let people see the part of him she could see, a sweet heart with a strong will a man who shouldn't care what others thought of him or what he did.

Yet she knew deep inside he hadn't changed the night they called it quits he made that very clear., that it was his life he would live it as he see fit not under the watch of anyone.

But she didn't look after him because she was trying to hinder him she did it out of love., to lose him would tear her heart apart a fear she never told anyone.

Giggling softly under her breath her eyes softened a bit even after all this time apart she still found herself using the word love about him., she knew her mind said walk away yet her heart told her to stay.

" So you liked that story huh? " Her date chuckled finding that she was smiling happily towards him.

Blushing a light pink across both cheeks she simply nodded brushing her bangs away from her eyes softly., embarrassed that she totally toned this poor guy out.

Something she knew she would have to work on.

* * *

" I could feel he was special." The Elderly woman spoke as she slowly walked into her hidden chamber within a large old mansion placed just downhill of a local hangout for the youth called Star-Light Hill.

The Mansion itself was old and dilapidated vines covered it like slithering snakes while the foundation had slowly tore itself apart over the decades., time was cruel to this hidden treasure such as the fate's were.

" Special? " A young woman shrouded in a black cloak spoke as she walked out of the shadows helping her Mistress to her seat with a gentle touch.

" Like you once were fool." The elder spoke in an icy tone her guardian sighing aloud softly as she walked away from the seat of her Mistress not allowed to be in contact with her unless told so.

" Then why not take him, perhaps allow me my freedom? " The woman spoke as the elder just giggled wickedly snapping her fingers in a demanding manner.

The cloaked girl nodded as she walked across the room to a small tray of tea pre-made before her Mistress had returned for her pleasure., she always thought best over a cup of tea.

" You would not be free so easily you stupid girl., even if I had found another to be my guardian I'd still find a use for you perhaps a mindless slave." The Elder smirked as she took the cup off the tray with an icy touch sipping from it slowly.

" No., I could sense it he was being watched by some force and in my weakened condition I wouldn't dare strike back." The Woman gasped aloud catching her breath softly feeling light-headed the day itself draining her.

She thought back when she could go day's without rest her beauty and power surpassing all., but now after the passage of time she had been weakened and grown haggard her power just a tenth of it once was.

" I found it at last." The Elder spoke as she lifted the black bag to her guardian who simply took it in silence knowing not to talk unless told too when her Mistress was in such a foul mood.

Removing a small gold piece flat with inscription's on the back she knew this was indeed the last part of " The Key To The Between.." a realm where one could travel anywhere within time or space.

" Be a Dear and assemble the amulet I shall begin the ritual here., soon I shall be able to rewrite fate itself and make sure never again will I fail at my life's work. " The Elder smiled to herself as her guardian bowed out slowly knowing dark times were ahead.

* * *

Whispers date gently leaned forward to plant a kiss atop her lips only to have the young woman slowly tilt her head to the side his lips planting a small peck on her cheek.

" Thank you Thomas I had a wonderful time." Whisper forced a smile to her date who simply frowned his eyes gazing away slightly.

" Um. Your Welcome? " Thomas replied feeling as if this date was a complete failure she hadn't even said a word the whole night and at that she didn't even want to kiss him.

" You know the night is still young. how about we go see a movie? " Thomas asked with a slight smile as Whisper gazed to him her heart feeling guilty a bit yet she didn't want to hurt the guy.

Taking a small breath she began to say something when a sudden chill ran down her backside the world slowly seemed to spin around her as it felt she was on a tilt.

Slowly she felt weak falling down to the ground on her knees as her head rang out loudly.

A screeching sound caused her to wince in pain her date yelling at her to see if she was ok yet his words were drowned out she couldn't hear a thing. whimpering aloud she held to her head in pain the noise never seeming to end her body trembling.

" Star-Light Hill." A soft voice suddenly echoed around her as her eyes sprang open gazing off towards a large hill in the background over shadowing Dover.

" Are you ok? " Thomas kneeled at her side in worry as the girl smiled to him weakly getting to her feet as she nodded to him in silence.

" Yes. I'm sorry Thomas I have to go it's an emergency." Whisper spoke her voice soft but calm as she jumped up quickly running off down the sidewalk leaving the young man alone with his thoughts.

" I guess that's a no on the movie." Thomas sighed aloud as he got back to his feet.

* * *

Slayter kept quiet as he locked up the store for the night., the moon high above in the sky glowing an eerie yellow hue everything seemed too quiet tonight as if something big was about to happen.

Eyes gazed up towards the large hill in the distance the voice echoing within his mind as he knew he should check it out. but what would be waiting for him up there a trick or maybe something more?

Shaking his head side to side he decided to swing by his place and grab his lucky jacket before heading up there during the night with his luck alone he would probably stumble across a cultist meeting.

Walking alone within the night he jogged down the sidewalk in silence unknown to him his tale had begun now.

* * *

Kimmy sat alone in her bedroom decorated with many pictures' of ponies they were her favorite animal other than normal one's she loved collecting items with various types of ponies as well.

Unicorns, Pegasi and even ponies with Bat wings decorated her pink walls and shelves across her room. yet even their happy faces could not mask the sadness she was feeling at the moment.

She had been grounded for three month's and her mother was giving her lectures around the clock while her dad was busy drinking like always., she felt alone as if nothing would ever brighten up her day.

Softly sobbing in her bedroom Kimmy gazed up towards her bedside drawer and looked upon a framed picture of her and her older sister Charlotte both happy and carefree. her sister held her in her arms while at a lake trip.

Sadly she had passed away over a year ago a wicked car crash totaled her car so bad that her body could not be identified. she couldn't even say goodbye to her sister in an open coffin it had to be closed.

" You always said you'd be there for me Charlie." Kimmy wept tears running down her cheeks slowly as a soft echo of thunder rang off into the distance. gazing outside her window she could see dark clouds forming high in the sky.

" Star-Light Hill." Kimmy spoke in barely a whisper as she dried her eyes knowing in her heart she had to check it out as if an odd force was calling out to her.

Taking a small breath she quickly grabbed her pink backpack off her desk and ran over to her window prying it open. the wind from outside blowing wickedly as a storm was quickly forming high above.

" I'm sorry mom." Kimmy whispered hopping out her window to a nearby tree as she quickly scaled down it running off towards the shadowy hill in the distance it would be a hard jog but she had to make it.

" Kimberly. I need help preparing dinner. Kimberly? " Her Mothers words echoed from downstairs as the cold wind blew inside the empty room.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay!**_

_**At long last the main plot of the story is next with an action scene and you guessed it ponies!**_

_**Lol I'm glad some have stuck with me to enjoy the tale.**_

_**And thank you to all who did read and fav etc.**_

_**Please R&R if you can it helps.**_

_**Signed. IRD.**_


End file.
